


Day 9: “You got me Jell-O for Valentine’s Day?”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Florist Derek, Good Boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced oral sex, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, supportive pack, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Derek took over the most popular flower shop in Beacon Hills back in December and today he is facing his first Valentine's Day as a self employed florist.  Luckily, he has a very supportive boyfriend, and their entire pack, here to help him.Or, for someone basically sells romance for a living (he sells flowers, close enough) Derek sure could use some practice perfecting his own romantic gestures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt for this fic is: Day 9: “You got me Jell-O for Valentine’s Day?” ~ “Well, last year I got you those candy hearts and you wound up choking on them, so forgive me for taking precautions.”
> 
> This fic gives a glimpse into Stiles and Derek's history in the Twin Universe. However, you don't have to have read either of the other fics I've written for that universe to understand this fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, and this is solely for fun, I make no profit.

The angry sounds of an alarm clock jolt Stiles out of his quite pleasant dream, and directly into the harsh reality of his dark bedroom at 5:15 in the morning.

Stiles slaps blindly at his phone until it shuts up. Groaning, Stiles sits up in bed running his hands through his hair before pulling them back to drag down his face. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Oh, right, he was trying to be a good, supportive boyfriend.

Taking one last breath to steel himself for the coming day, Stiles swings his feet out of bed, grabs the clothes that he had the forethought to sit out last night, and heads to the bathroom to get dressed.

By the time Stiles has washed his face and brushed his teeth, he at least feels more alive. He returns to his room to put on his shoes and grab his phone and his keys, and then he is out the door heading for the Jeep.

It only takes about eight minutes for Stiles to make it to the coffee shop which, thankfully, keeps _ungodly_ hours. There are no other customers at this unholy hour, and it’s a good thing too, considering he walks up to the counter and orders 14 drinks.

Stiles feels the tiniest bit guilty when the barista looks at him like they want to die and/or kill him, but he also knows that everyone else _will_ kill him if he shows up to the flower shop without the liquid gold, in various specific forms, that he promised to provide them all with in exchange for their help. They’d get away with it too, between all of the supernatural and his dad, the Sheriff, being in on it.

No thanks, definitely better to risk the wrath of a half-asleep barista than retaliation from his pack for failing to show up with coffee.

By the time that the barista is done making all of the drinks and placing them in drink holders, Stiles is already running late. Once he has all of the drinks settled into the Jeep in a fashion that he is confident won’t spill, Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket and shoots Derek a text letting him know that he is leaving the coffee shop and heading to the flower shop and that he should be there in the next ten minutes or so.

The werewolves can hear the Jeep three blocks away, and everyone else can here it one block away. So, by the time Stiles actually pulls into the tiny parking lot behind the flower shop nearly everyone is waiting for Stiles in the backroom.

Scott goes out to the Jeep to help Stiles carry the coffee in, and silently communicates to him, in a manner that only Scott and Stiles are capable of, that Derek is inside, freaking out.

Stiles grabs Derek’s drink, as well as his own, and heads inside to go see what he can do to help Derek calm down.

Stiles finds Derek desperately counting roses, the same roses that he made Stiles count _three times_ yesterday. Shaking his head fondly, Stiles walks up to Derek and says “Fifteen dozen red roses, five dozen pink roses, and three dozen each of white and yellow roses.”

Derek takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Stiles mixed with that of his favorite coffee blend. His shoulders drop and he rolls his neck as he turns to greet Stiles with a kiss before taking a large swallow of the coffee being brandished at him. “I need you to tell me that we can do this,” Derek begs, the desperation clear in his voice.

Stiles places a reassuring hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezes, “You’ve _got_ this, Babe. And, the entire pack is here to help you. We won’t let our Alpha down.” Stiles leans in, and pecks Derek on the lips and then gestures to the waiting pack, “We await your orders.”

Dividing the labor is easy enough. Stiles is assigned to work the front desk, he is up to date with the inventory and he knows what is available as overstock for last minute orders. Lydia, Kira, Isaac, and Peter man the backroom at the ready to help Derek prepare the arrangements. While the rest of the pack are split into two-man teams to handle the various deliveries around town. Boyd and Cora cover the home deliveries on the East side of town while Allison and Erica take care of the home deliveries on the West side of town. The hospital deliveries as well as other business deliveries on the South side of town fall to Scott and Melissa, while school deliveries and Northside business deliveries are directed to John and Chris.

Once the labor was divided, the day went surprisingly smoothly, or not so surprisingly, depending on who you asked. There were only three last minute customers who were initially unhappy with their options, but a few minutes talking to Lydia had them singing Derek's praises, as the savior of Valentine's Day.

The shop closed to walk-ins half an hour early when the last of Derek's over stock was sold, and Stiles was given the new assignment of finding enough food to feed his ravenous pack dinner. Of course, the delivery teams had managed a lunch of drive-throughs and Stiles had run to the cafe down the street to grab lunch for the group based at the flower shop, but these people had been working hard all day long. So, at this point, there were a few of them who were a bit more wolf than person at the moment, not to mention all of the actual werewolves that Stiles needed to feed.

The apartment that Kira and Scott have been sharing is the closest to the flower shop, so Kira goes with Stiles to help shop for and prepare the food while the rest of the pack finishes up with the last of the arrangements and deliveries.

By the time the pack starts trickling into the apartment the aroma of food is so strong that even the humans can smell it from the parking lot, and nearly every flat surface is covered with food.

They’ve been a functioning, healthy pack long enough that everyone knows the drill by now. When the entire pack is present, including parents, Melissa goes first followed by Kira, Lydia, and Allison then Stiles, John, and Chris fix their plates before the werewolves have a free for all. Derek, being Alpha, is always the last one to fix his plate, his instincts demanding that he ensures that all of his pack mates are properly cared for and adequately fed before tending to his own needs.

Once everyone has fixed their plate they find a spot to settle in. This usually leads to John, Melissa, Peter, and Chris seated around the table. Boyd tends to sit on the left end of the couch, with Erica perched either on the arm of the couch next to him or on the back of the couch with her legs on either side of him using his head to support her plate. Cora will settle in next to Boyd on the couch, close enough that their knees are touching. Lydia makes herself comfortable on Cora’s lap with her feet resting in Boyd’s. Isaac claims the couch cushion on the far right, with Allison sitting on his lap. Scott and Kira curl up together in the oversized armchair, which is more of a love seat than anything, leaving Derek and Stiles with the sole recliner in the room. Derek sits in the chair, and Stiles settles himself between Derek’s legs on the ground in front of the chair.

Scott turned Pandora on low, on the television for some background noise as they ate. The low murmur of conversation that filled the apartment was a soothing balm that eased the last of Derek’s nerves still clinging to him from that morning.

John and Melissa were the first to leave, offering excuses of both having early shifts the next morning. They were quickly followed by Allison and Isaac, who didn’t even so much as attempt to offer excuses, Allison simply calling out over her shoulder as she pushed Isaac out of the door in front of her, “It’s Valentine’s, and I love you all, but I’m beyond ready for some alone time with my man.”

After that, it doesn’t take long for the rest of the pack to trickle out, one couple at a time, until the only ones left in the apartment are Scott and Kira, who live there, and Derek and Stiles. Stiles is helping Scott tidy up the living room by gathering trash, and Derek is in the kitchen doing the last of the dishes while Kira puts the leftovers into containers to be split between the fridge and a pile to send with Stiles. Once the apartment is back in order, Derek and Stiles bid their hosts a goodnight and make their way to the parking lot.

When they make it to the parking lot, Stiles realizes that Derek’s Camaro is nowhere in sight. He turns to Derek, a look of inquiry on his face.

“I rode with Scott,” Derek answers the unspoken question, “I figured that we’d both end up at my place tonight, so I left the Camaro at the flower shop. I know we were technically together all day, but I feel like we didn’t get the chance to spend any time together today.”

Stiles can feel the dopy grin spreading across his face, but he is helpless to fight it. “You could have just said that you wanted to ride with me,” he teases, reaching out and pulling Derek into a kiss. He pulls back from the kiss slightly and breathes against Derek’s lips, “I know what you mean, though.”

Stiles pulls completely away then, and tosses Derek his keys, “You’re driving,” he says as he walks around the Jeep and gets into the passenger seat.

Derek just shakes his head before getting in the Jeep and starting it up, heading to the loft.

The drive from Scott and Kira’s to the loft is only slightly shorter than the one from the flower shop to the loft. Stiles has suggested that Derek move closer to work several times, and Derek’s reply has always been the same, he’s not quite ready to move yet. Stiles is less convinced by that answer each time it’s given, and tonight is no exception.

When they finally make it to the loft, Derek heads to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable and Stiles heads to the kitchen to put away the leftovers Kira strong-armed him into taking. Derek doesn’t remember that he didn’t want Stiles getting into the fridge until it’s too late.

“Awe, Der, this is sooooo cute!” Derek hears Stiles call out from the kitchen, but before he can call out for Stiles to wait to open the heart-shaped box in the fridge Stiles is calling out again louder this time. “You got me Jell-O for Valentine’s Day?!”

“ _Well, at least he hasn’t tried to eat it yet_ ,” Derek thinks to himself. “Well, last year I got you those candy hearts and you wound up choking on them, so forgive me for taking precautions,” Derek calls out as he makes his way to the kitchen to join Stiles.

“Hey!” Stiles lets out an indignant cry, “It’s not my fault, that you decided that it was a good idea to put your mouth on my dick, right after I poured a box of conversation hearts into my mouth! It’s like you were trying to kill me.” Stiles punctuates his sentence by picking up the Jell-O heart from the center of the box and taking a huge bite out of it.

At least, he would have, had Derek not lunged across the space between them and batted the Jell-O heart out of Stiles’ hand and to the ground before he had the chance. “What the actual fuck, Derek?” Stiles fumed.

“I didn’t want you to break your teeth,” Derek calmly explained. When Stiles just looked at him like he’d grown a second head, Derek pointed behind Stiles to where the Jell-O had landed.

When Stiles turned to look at where Derek was pointing, the floor was a mess of red Jell-O splatters and in the epicenter was a set of keys. Stiles went over to the site of impact and bent to gingerly pick-up the keys. He examined them as he straightened up.

By the time Stiles was standing in front of Derek once again he had determined two things. There were actually four keys on the ring, two matching sets of two. Also, these keys didn’t go to any of the buildings that he thought Derek might want to give him keys to.

“I don’t understand,” Stiles whispers.

“I know,” Derek answers, reaching out and taking Stiles’ hand to lead him to the couch. Sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch is a manila envelope with “Hale” written in black sharpie.

Once Derek has coaxed Stiles into sitting, he grabs the envelope and offers it to Stiles, “Open it,” he instructs.

Stiles places the key ring in his lap and takes the envelope, opening it as instructed. He pulls out several photos of a cute little house that he recognizes as the house for sale about two blocks away from the flower shop. Under the last photo is a deed to the house that bears not only Derek’s name but also his own.

When Derek catches the up-tick in Stiles’ heart rate he speaks, “This is the point where I had planned on handing you the Jell-O heart.” When Stiles meets his eyes, Derek continues, “Stiles, will you move in with me?”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaims, throwing himself into Derek’s arms, burying his head in the crook of Derek’s neck. Stiles slowly kisses his way up Derek’s neck to his ear and whispers is a sultry voice, “You’re still not forgiven for the Jell-O though,” before getting up and running to the bedroom.

Derek just shakes his head before chasing after Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what writing will look like for the next few weeks or so. Life is still insane, and hopefully I'll be getting a job soon, so it may be getting even more insane.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> [I'm on Tumblr](http://kiti-the-warrior-poet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
